Demons
by marvelouscat
Summary: "No quiero decepcionar a Lukas, pero desde pequeño estoy destinado a sufrir, es como si estuviera eternamente enredado con el pecado". "Nos necesitamos en la oscuridad. Pero yo estoy seguro de que existe la redención para Mathias. Estoy dispuesto a defenderlo y si con amor lo logro, estoy dispuesto a enamorarme".
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic está dedicado a mi maravillosa prima quien es tambien mi mejor amiga, de hecho lo ha estado pidiendo mucho así que aquí va Noelia!**

**Universo alterno**

**Lamento mucho si hay OoC**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, únicamemte me pertenece la idea y el escrito.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**DEMONS **

Capítulo uno

¿Dios te aseguraría la estadía del cielo si salvaras la vida de alguien?

Es decir, si sacaras del agujero del infierno a alguna persona.

Y no bromeo, esto se preguntaba en este mismo momento Lukas.

Pero ¿Cómo llegó al espiritual drama?

Lukas había pasado casualmente por un bosque lleno de árboles lúgubres, los había identificado como sauces llorones.

El día era nublado y oscuro como si fueran las seis y media de la tarde y el sol del atardecer se hubiera extinguido. Pero era medio día exactamente y Lukas caminaba por los senderos de lo que pudo haber sido un parque de niños.

En los que en sus buenos tiempos hubiera reunido parejitas y habría sido testigo de miles de romances. Quizás siendo mas drásticas las cosas también hubiera sido testigo de alguna que otra violación o robo debido a su estructura parecida a un laberinto y con poca iluminación.

Siempre había tenido curiosidad por ese parque tétrico. El mismo al que la gente había dejado de ir por los rumores en los que se había involucrado al mismísimo señor de los tinieblas, Satán, desde rituales de brujas hasta sacrificios de vírgenes.

Ni siquiera se imaginaba como un lugar lleno de plantas verdes contrastadas de hermosas flores rojas y blancas pudo haberse convertido en un lugar tan aterrador. Bueno no se imaginaba como, pero ahora veía muy bien los resultados.

La entrada estaba arruinada, los rústicos ladrillos estaban cuarteados y habían quedado migajas del cemento que había ayudado a compactarlos como una pared.

Bien, talvez de pequeño sus padres le habían negado rotundamente entrar al bosque, pero ahora Lukas era un joven hecho, no tan derecho de diecinueve años y deseaba con un desconocido anhelo ingresar a esos caminos tan poco prometedores.

Era el medio día después de todo ¿Qué le podría ocurrir?

Lukas no sentía temor alguno a pesar del aspecto del lugar, ni del oscuro día. Sumándole a este cuadro una leve niebla de aura azulada. Así que sin pensarlo más entró y se dejó llevar por los instintos liberales que florecían en su espíritu adolescente.

Los años sin duda habían pasado por ese parque y también por Lukas. La niebla estaba más densa en una esquina, doblaba en otro sendero lleno de ramas y hojas secas que nadie se atrevía a despejar ni botar. Se adentró más y se sorprendió al ver un masetero que contenía a una muy cuidada flor azul. Por el masetero pudo caer en cuenta de que no era una simple flor que había crecido en la zona, sino mas bien que alguien la había mantenido allí, y que la visitaba con frecuencia. Quizás una persona mala no cuidaría una planta, pero un trastornado puede tener sus razones para sembrarla en un lugar muerto. Quizás esa era una señal para que se mantuviera alejado de ahí y se fuera de una buena vez.

Pero la curiosidad siempre había sido una de sus debilidades más fuertes. Incluso si investigar fuera peligroso.

Hasta que escuchó un grito. Un grito masculino de desesperación y arrepentimiento.

Tuvo que haberse echado a correr ese mismo instante. Pero hubo un magnetismo en ese tono de voz que le dejó petrificado. Talvez debería ir y ayudar o debería salvarse a si mismo y correr por donde vino para no tener el mismo destino que la víctima sufría.

Pero Lukas se sentía el ser menos egoísta del planeta en ese mismo momento. Corrió, precisamente hacia dónde los gemidos se hacían más claros y fuertes. La humedad de la niebla no lo dejaba ver pero seguía los sonidos con su perfecta audición.

Y no se arrepentía ni un poco de su decisión.

Junto a una piedra se encontraba un muchacho de rodillas aferrándose, abrazándose a su abdomen.

—¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?— habló Lukas sintiendo como su boca seca hacía movimientos en conjunto a su garganta.

Su voz, trató de hacerla suave para no asustar al chico que tenía en frente.

Algo le decía que no se aleje, y que cualquiera que haya sido la situación, el definitivamente no era el agresor del cuento.

—¡Eh! — susurró más alto por si acaso el chico no hubiera escuchado su pregunta antes.

El rubio abrió sus ojos aún con la cabeza agachada. Él se encontraba sin camisa y con un hilo de sangre en su espalda.

En esa posición el desconocido solo pudo ver los limpios zapatos de Lukas.

Cuando al fin subió la cabeza y con ella la mirada pudo encontrarse con los maravillosos y más cálidos ojos del mundo, nunca podría compararlos.

—¿Eres el amor de mi vida? No terminé el pacto, ¿O acaso si lo hice?— habló por primera vez el chico —¿O Dios me dio una oportunidad y me envió un ángel?— preguntó mirando al cielo, o más bien a las nubes negras que lo cubrían.

Lukas pensó que estaría drogado ya que lucía demasiado confundido.

Pero le picó en el fondo que mencionara algo de un pacto.

¿Con el Diablo? No podía ser, se encontraba muy cerca de un lunático capaz de querer hablar con Lucifer. Aun así eso no le asustaba, no cuando se trataba de este muchacho que a pesar de su belleza le atraía su mirada azul, aun cuando ésta era perdida.

—Vine por mi cuenta y soy totalmente humano como tú, eres... ¿Humano verdad?— contestó terminando con una pregunta.

—Soy un pecador, un simple humano— murmuró ido —Tienes que ser un ángel, ellos te enviaron porque saben que estoy totalmente arrepentido.

—¿Quiénes ellos? —indagó Lucas.

—El cuartel celestial— respondió el oji azul seguro de sus palabras —, el que Dios comanda.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Aquí es donde escondo a mis demonios, donde quiero ocultar la verdad— habló el desconocido.

—¿Estás drogado?— preguntó Lucas agachándose a la altura del muchacho rubio.

—Estoy tan lúcido como tu ángel.

—No soy un ángel, aunque quisiera serlo— respondió pacientemente —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mathias —dijo sintiendo pasar las manos de Lukas por su frente.

Lukas detuvo su mano ahí asegurándose de que no haya algún rastro de fiebre.

Estaba normal, era cálido pero definitivamente no era fiebre, así que continuo subiendo su mano arreglando el cabello hacia atrás.

—Así estas mejor, yo soy Lukas Bondevik.

Sentía confianza, por eso no le remordía haber dado su nombre completo. Y no lo quería dejar solo en ese estado, además quería averiguar que le pudo haber llevado a hacer un pacto con el rey de los infiernos.

Porque sí, de algún modo le creía, aun cuando el nunca había creído en demonios y esas cosas.

Pero sí creía con certeza todo lo que él le decía con solo mirar esos ojos azules acompañados de las expresiones de sus rectas cejas.

Él era un hombre de fe, con mucha. Si existía un Dios bueno, ¿Por qué no existiría un dios malo? ese del que todos tenemos algo, ese del que se habían formado los siete pecados capitales, los pecados que acechaban a cualquier persona con sentimientos.

Porque seguro la avaricia nacía de sentimientos como la superación. La gula del hambre, la ira de la liberación, la lujuria del placer, la envidia de ser algo que no somos, el orgullo nace de la dignidad y la pereza del descanso. La gente quiere todo eso y cuando exageran se convierten en ciervos de los pecados sin darse cuenta. Porque nadie quiere reconocer sus errores.

Talvez Lukas había cometido un error al involucrarse con un desconocido. Talvez nunca reconocería este error, talvez nunca se arrepentiria de haberlo dejado entrar a su vida. Mientras se debatía internamente en regresar a su departamento solo o acompañado Mathias continuó hablando.

—Si llegaste a tiempo, ¿Me salvarás de nuevo?— preguntó Mathias agarrando las manos de Lukas y obligándole a pararse junto a él.

—¿Podrías ser más claro y explicarme qué te sucede?

—Evitaste que acordara con el diablo, mi vida ya no vale más.

—¿De qué hablas? No importa qué hayas hecho, todos merecen un chance más.

—No yo, soy malo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Sus miradas se mantuvieron.

¿De qué hablaba este chico?

—No podré vivir.

—¡Claro que puedes!—exclamó Lukas en tono de lucha.

—Ni siquiera merezco esa mirada tan pura que tienes...— dijo Mathias resignado —Seguiré viviendo en este mundo con mis siete demonios.

—Quizás Dios si me envió, pero como un ángel de la tierra, para cuidarte.

—Estoy en el fondo del más oscuro pozo, por eso quería solo morir e irme con la persona que siempre ha dirigido mi vida, él tenía que recogerme.

Lukas suspiró.

Mathias era demasiado misterioso aunque sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. El chico hablaba del diablo.

—¿Porqué tienes tanto miedo de ti?—inquirió Lukas apretando las manos del rubio.

—Tengo miedo de las debilidades que me conforman— habló bajando la mirada por primera vez.

—Todos tenemos defectos—aseguró Lukas.

—¡Pues yo tengo todos y eso es peor!— contraatacó el muchacho —quiero ocultar siempre la verdad.

—Dímelo— dijo Lukas rápidamente, su tono fue casi desesperado por saber la verdad.

—Yo represento todos los pecados capitales.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Es decir, todo el mundo tiene algún pecado capital, o algunos, ¿Pero todos en un mismo y encantador ser?

—Te subestimas amigo estoy seguro de que quieres redención, fue eso lo que me dijiste, estás arrepentido.

Inesperadamente Mathias abrazó fuerte a Lukas.

—Tengo miedo de no conseguirlo, de no ver esta luz que tu tienes.

Lukas sintió el agitamiento de Mathias mientras lloraba, también pudo sentir humedad en su hombro izquierdo donde se hallaba apoyado el oji azul.

—No se porqué no quiero decepcionarte —murmuró Mathias — pero estoy destinado a terminar en el infierno.

—Te enseñare que puedes despojarte de tus demonios. Te ayudaré confía en mi.

—¿Eres gay?—preguntó Mathias separándose bruscamente de Lukas.

—No claro que no—respondió éste con un desconocido sentimiento.

No supo si esa mirada que le daba Mathias era señal de que quería que así fuera o era de espanto porque no lo era.

—Qué lástima—dijo Mathias —yo si lo soy.

—De hecho por alguien como tu podría serlo—volvió a hablar Lukas.

Y así era, tampoco era un tipo homofóbico o un chico que creía que todos los homosexuales estaban enamorados de él.

Situación que molestaba a muchos hombres con mucha testosterona.

—¿Eres bisexual?—curioseó Mathias con muchas ganas de saber la respuesta.

—Tuve novias pero quizás siempre me agradaron más los de mi género— se sinceró Lukas—¿Cómo supiste que estabas de ese lado?

—Siempre fui incoforme, me di cuenta de que deseaba a hombres cuando quería que mi chica se pusiera mi ropa, tu sabes, en esas situaciones...—Mathias suspiró fuerte —luego buscaba chicas menos femeninas cada vez—siguió —, no me digas que te acabas de dar cuenta de que te gustan los hombres— sonrió burlón.

—No —rió Lukas igual de burlón —de hecho ya probé con un digamos novio. ¿Te gusto?

—El detalle aquí es que quiero cambiar y no ser más un pecador, me gustas y tu mirada me dice que te gusto también, pero no te merezco así que mejor... Es mejor que te alejes de mi, no entiendo porqué te digo estas cosas y luego estaba conversándote todo esto...

El semblante de Mathias cambió totalmente. ¿No se supone que sabes que amas a alguien porque crees que eres muy poco para esa persona? Quizás era bipolar. En un instante le sonreía a la persona que creía que era un ángel y luego lo quería lejos de él.

Primero quería que lo salvara, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de que podría afrontar sus demonios sin dañar a esta persona.

—¡Olvídalo todo, vete y déjame acabar con todo esto! —gritó alejándose de un brinco de Lukas, unos siete metros los separaban.

—¡No te dejaré!— exclamó Lukas acortando tres metros.

—¡Tengo un corazón malvado me aprovecharé de ti y nunca saldré de este círculo vicioso de mierda!

—Tú y tu mierda pueden venir conmigo!— vociferó el noruego — Acabas de tener una agradable conversación conmigo, compartiste sonrisas conmigo ¡No puedo creer que seas una persona tan malvada! ¡Estabas arrepentido!

—Lo estuve ¡Sí! ¿Pero no te das cuenta? ¡Ahora mismo soy preso de la ira!

—Eres un cobarde —escupió Lukas.

—Claro que no.

—Oh sí, y ahora me dirás que el orgullo habla por ti... ¡Pues no te harás daño dejándomelo saber!

Después de todo el chico debería empezar si quería hacerlo.

Y con esto él era muy bipolar.

—Por favor ayúdame— fue lo último que dijo luego se desmayó.

Lukas no sabía lo que hacía, bueno ahora mismo sí sabía. Estaba llevando a un desconocido suicida a su departamento. Pero no sabía exactamente por qué de repente quería ayudar a Mathias.

Un alma atormentada y bipolar después de todo. Pero en su mente estaba la seguridad de que le reconfortaría mucho ayudarle, un sentimiento nuevo de solidaridad, pensó. Quizás algo mas fuerte. Desear lo mejor para alguien, amor.

Tuvo demasiados problemas al trasladar a Mathias, él , él era enorme en comparación al noruego. Era bastante alto y seguro ese peinado hacia atrás con mechones parados lo hacían verlo más aún. Así que sacar a una persona inconsciente de un laberinto con cortinas de hojas secas fue todo un reto.

Ya en el departamento dejó al bello durmiente en su cama y buscó una toalla para limpiarle el cuerpo luego de humedecerla. Por supuesto el taxista que lo llevó de regreso se alarmó, pero Lukas le había dado una convincente explicación de que habían sido atacados. Luego de negarse a ir a la jefatura de policía para poner la respectiva demanda le tocó lidiar con el guardia de seguridad que protegía la puerta.

Lukas despojó a Mathias de su propia chaqueta, la que le había colocado luego del "ataque-desmayo" y empezó a limpiar la sangre de los anchos hombros del rubio.

Quiso que todo pudiera ser más fácil con él, que purificar su alma fuera así como limpiaba su cuerpo. Talvez con amor todo se logra.

¿Pero quien te dijo que pudiera existir amor tan rápido?

Le dio un beso inocente en la frente. Quizás era el destino, el mismo que los involucraba.

El tenia que salvarlo, ahora lo sabía, observando sus apacibles párpados cerrados y una respiración tranquila subiendo y bajando en su pecho. Eso le demostraba que solo dormía por el cansancio y su desmayo había sido nada mas y nada menos que cansancio.

Ya le preguntaría que había sucedido para que estuviera así de cansado. Y luego, lo sacaría del infierno del que creía no poder dar un paso hacia la salida.

—No desapareceremos en la oscuridad, te lo juro.

Y Lukas era un hombre de palabra.

.

.

.

**Si han llegado hasta acá muchisisisisimas gracias, espero que dejen sus opiniones y deseos de saber qué mas hay.** **Debo confesarles que nunca he visto Hetalia, Noelia me ha convencido de hacer un fanfic con sus descripciones y personajes favoritos como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Mathias y Lukas, bueno además de otros, pero estos han captado mi atención. **

**Se aceptan criticas constructivas eso sí, peticiones, sugerencias o lo que sea. No olviden que pueden dejarme comentarios anónimos también.**

**Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Muchas gracias por pasar y tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario y también por los favs y follows!**

**Lamento que me haya tomado un mes actualizar esta historia pero es que me encontré con una pequeña fuga de inspiración.**

**En respuesta dire a thenordic5forever96 sobre si Lukas caerá en la oscuridad, uhmmmm te invito a que saques tus propias conclusiones leyendo :)Y pues si aparece Emil, justo aquí abajo!**

**Touchbad, que gusto que tengas mas ganas de esta historia gracias por dejar el review!**

**lamento si faltas ortograficas por aquí... Otra vez disculpen la demora.**

**Sin más espero que disfruten y no decepcionarlos ;)**

Capítulo dos

Cuando llevó a Mathias a su departamento pensó que nada sería fácil.

Empezando con la situación que afrontaría con su madre.

— Eres demasiado misterioso para mi gusto, Lukas— habló su madre con disgusto.

La única razón por la que Lukas volvía a la mansión donde se había criado era su hermano menor.

Emil era el motivo por el que siempre tenía que volver. Bueno, si tenía un asunto más pendiente. Claro que eso no significaba que no se topará con su madre frecuentemente.

La Sra Bondevik era una persona sumamente elegante, una persona llena de lujos.

Era la típica señora florero de una familia, solo que no tenía esposo. Había enviudado hace unos siete años y desde la trágica muerte del hombre de su vida había estado pendiente de agradar demasiado a la alta sociedad, lo que a veces se confundía con hostigamiento.

Siempre vestía con tonos pasteles y usaba sus uñas con el antiguo diseñito francés, también usaba como accesorios perlas. Las que según ella representaban lágrimas. No es que su vida fuera un desastre que no pudiera soportar, aunque se sintiera muy dolida por la partida de su marido.

Mas bien sentía que siempre sufría de algún modo. Lukas detestaba el drama que su madre se molestaba en armar.

—¿Dejarás finalmente ese departamentucho? —volvió a hablar la mujer con esperanza.

Lukas solo se molestó en mirarla, normalmente le daba noticias de su vida por respeto, después de todo era su madre.

Pero definitivamente no revelaría al nuevo personaje en su vida.

—Vine como siempre a ver a Emil, a ver si no lo estás hartando— dijo dejándola sola en la gran sala de estar y subiendo —corriendo— hacia la habitación de su hermano.

—¡Emilio!—gritó abriendo la puerta sin tocar.

—Oh sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, ¡ni siquiera es mi nombre!— exclamó el quinceañero levantándose de su cama.

Había estado leyendo un libro, el mismo que había volado por la habitación para dejar las manos libres del adolescente. Éstas fueron a parar en un abrazo familiar.

—Te sigo extrañando—comentó el menor.

—Lo se, en cuanto pueda te alejaré de las garras petulantes— murmuró sacudiendole el claro cabello.

—¿Que has hecho en la universidad?— preguntó Emil.

—Los mismos proyectos, pronto viajaré para rellenar mi portafolio. Trataré de que coincidamos con tus vacaciones del colegio— dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

El cuarto de Emil era muy limpio en comparación al suyo. Claro, en la mansión tenían empleados encargados de que todo esté ordenado. Los dos hermanos podían ser bastantes desordenados, pero solo uno tenia aún gente que le servía.

—¡Espero con ansias esas vacaciones!— habló emocionado.

—Bueno, tienes libertad porque mi madre aprueba con mucho gusto que quieras ser doctor— dijo el mayor con voz tranquila.

De hecho el sueño de su madre había sido que Lukas se conviertiera en doctor, uno bastante reconocido, pero este había elegido el camino de la libertad.

Había elegido la fotografía como su profesión. Una profesión que el pensaba que era su forma de representar como veía las cosas sin involucrarse directamente con la gente pero si dando a conocer las bellezas o desgracias de la vida. Si, tenía un modo extraño de querer ver las cosas, a través de las cámaras.

Por lo menos su madre se consolaba con la idea de tener un hijo con su visión, no exactamente la misma, pero un poco.

Quizás por eso había dejado que la rebeldía de Lukas haya predominado en la pelea de hace dos años cuando había decidido dejar su casa y estudiar lo que el quería.

Por supuesto como madre no había podido dejarlo completamente solo, así que todavía mantenía el vínculo con ella, aun cuando este era solo económico.

—Emil, vine también porque estoy buscando una agenda y debo regresar a mi departamento lo más rápido posible.

—Oh, tengo algunas de tus cosas en mi cofre, busca allí primero— sugirió Emil caminando hacia su armario, sacó de allí una caja que apenas cabía en sus brazos, con dificultad la sostuvo hasta dejarla en la cama junto a su hermano.

Concentrado, Lukas, rebuscó llenándose levemente con recuerdos de su niñez.

Encontró una adorable vincha en forma de cruz que su abuela le había regalado. Había querido mucho a su abuela. Habías sido la única, sin contar a su hermano que comprendía su espíritu libre.

Hace años su abuelita le llegó a confesar que esa vincha la había adquirido pensando que tendría una nieta. Tiempos después se la regaló de todos modos para que se la diera a alguien más si quería.

La piecita era de oro, era llana, pero era más valiosa para él por su abuela que por su peso en este metal.

Miró la vincha y se la colocó recogiendo un lado de su cerquillo dejando en el otro un flequillo.

Su hermano no emitió ningún comentario, de hecho el dudaba que se le viera femenino, pero tampoco supo porqué no le molestaría que lo hiciera.

Finalmente el rubio platinado encontró la agenda que buscaba, ésta se encontraba algo vieja y doblada, pero sus hojas aún se dejaban leer.

—¡Lo sabía!—gritó Lukas de repente emocionado —¡sabía que lo tenía anotado!

—¿Qué es?—inquirió su hermano con intriga.

—El número de un amigo mío— explicó —, solo espero que siga siendo el mismo.

Emil no entró en más detalles, la verdad quería seguir leyendo y su hermano tenía prisa.

—Bien, sabes, ahora si me tengo que ir, alguien me espera y no quiero que se marche.

Lukas se movió hacia la puerta no sin antes darle un amistoso golpe con el puño cerrado al brazo de su hermano menor.

—Regresa pronto— simplemente se despidió Emil recogiendo su libro y entrando de nuevo a su mundo.

Lukas sonrió, le dio un último vistazo al cuadro que tenía en frente.

Su adorable hermano leyendo, unas palabras en la portada que pudo reconocer, _Insurgent, _parecía. Salió y antes de irse completamente de la mansión pasó por el cuarto donde guardaban cosas, un viejo armario podría decirse. Guardó unas chaquetas que habían sido de su padre, unos cuantos pantalones que seguían intactos y varias camisas informales.

Mathias necesitaba ropa, y la suya de seguro le quedaría corta. Bien, según recordaba parecía tener la misma talla de su padre.

Oh si, eso lo recordó bien porque lo había tenido que cargar hasta encontrar un taxi, y también cuando lo desvistio y se encontró con un maravilloso cuerpo masculino lleno de músculos.

¿Pero en qué pensaba?

¿Estaba empezando a babear por unos abdominales planos y brazos gruesos de infarto?

Bueno el muchacho no estaba nada mal, debería dejar de preocuparse tanto o sino se convertiría en la arpía de su madre que no disfrutaba su vida sino que solo la vivía.

Volviendo al departamento se encontró con un Mathias despierto, un poco desorientado pero no asustado.

Él se encontraba en la cama sentado y mirando la puerta.

Claro, la puerta por donde Lukas acababa de entrar rompiendo el silencio y el contacto visual.

—Pensé que seguirías durmiendo cuando volviera—dijo Lukas sentándose a su lado.

—Bueno, me desmaye, no entre en coma—habló con algo parecido a la diversión.

—Pensé que te irías.

—Lukas, no te conozco pero siento que te necesito mucho.

Lukas sonrió ante la respuesta.

No es que el fuera tímido, pero no le gustaba mucho socializar con la gente, algunas personas le causaban ansiedad y hasta se hostigaba de alguna de ellas. Por este motivo actuaba frío a veces, la mayoría del tiempo sin darse cuenta.

Pero con este extraño se sentía a gusto, y a pesar de toda la locura que le envolvía, sentía un deber y un sentimiento de mucha protección hacia Mathias.

Una voz en el fondo le dijo que podía ayudarlo como nadie podía hacerlo.

Aunque solo sabía cómo comenzar, y tenía miedo mezclado con curiosidad sobre los resultados, le ayudaría a llegar hasta el final, y de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

—Te ayudaré, pero antes quisiera saber desde el principio acerca del episodio del parque.

—Es justo—susurró Mathias —, primero te dire que soy danés, huí de mi padre y vine a esta ciudad solo por los rumores de ese parque. Por supuesto ya estaba viviendo aquí en Noruega cuando los escuché, el chisme no podría ser tan internacional —explicó Mathias haciendo una pausa.

Luego siguió hablando:

—Aprendí el idioma desde adolescente, cuando escape y pare aquí porque quería encontrarme con ya sabes quien—explicó el rubio.

Lukas tenía una duda.

—¿En verdad lo invocaste? ¿Cómo?—preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

Es decir ¿Cuán a menudo te encuentras con un sobreviente del Diablo?

—¡Vaya!—exclamó Mathias —Si me crees.

—¿Y porqué no?

—Pensé que en cuanto volvieras me enviarías a un centro de salud mental.

—No creo que estés loco o estés delirando.

—Gracias—habló completamente honesto.

—Pues de nada, me nace mucho hacerlo, sigue explicándome lo que te pasó.

—Me arañó la espalda, vino desde atrás, me abrazó y no pude verlo.

— ¿Porqué escapaste de tu padre?

—Descubrí que mandó a matar a mi madre— Mathias se detuvo recordando cosas, en su cara de disgusto se noto que no eran nada buenas—, también descubrí que estaba en negocios ilícitos, cuando me negué a seguir sus pasos me amenazó —su voz se entrecorto —así que huí.

—Lamento oír eso ¿Quieres comer?—preguntó Lukas levantándose y yéndose a la cocina. Esperaba que Mathias lo siguiese.

—Por supuesto que si —afirmó él.

—Podemos ir de compras y eliges lo que te gusta del supermercado, por ahora tengo unos fideos instantáneos y jugo sintético de naranja. Como verás es fin de mes y pensaba ir de compras tarde o temprano.

Mathias asintió con su cabeza.

—¿Cómo llegaste al parque ángel?

Lukas se sintió incómodo con el apodo, pero no se molestó en tratar de que lo dejara.

—Casualidad la verdad, pero como aspirante a fotógrafo me dan mucha curiosidad ciertos paisajes.

Del medio día habían pasado horas y eran mas u menos las tres de la tarde. El día aún estaba oscuro y un poco tétrico.

—Interesante.

Lukas quiso preguntar cómo demonios había invocado a ese ser, un ritual, un libro ¿Cómo? Pero la verdad era que preferiría no saberlo. Prefirió que eso siga siendo un misterio para él.

—Linda vincha—comentó Mathias con algunos fideos en sus labios.

Lukas no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada el paseo de los fideos siendo absorbidos por la sensual boca de su nuevo amigo.

Si algo tan inocente le ponía un poco acalorado no tenía idea de que le pondría peor.

Y encima el muchacho solo vestía un boxer.

Para su suerte uno normal y no provocativo.

¿Un beso le bajaría el tono rosado de sus mejillas que ahora mismo le cubría o su rostro tendría un color granate al final?

—Gracias—ahora fue el turno de Lukas de agradecer, avergonzado de sus pensamientos desvió la mirada y también agradeció al maravilloso trabajo de Dios cuando creó a los humanos, tan complejos e inteligentes pero incapaces de leer la mente de los demás. Bueno, al menos hasta ahora según científicos.

—¿Qué harás conmigo?

Esa pregunta le recordó la agendita que había traído, sin responderle la sacó de su maleta y descolgó el teléfono de la pared para luego marcar.

Mathias lo siguió con la mirada mientras Lukas rogaba que contestaran.

—¿Berwald?—habló a la maquinita —Me alegro de que aún tuvieras este número.

.

.

.

**Nota:**

Para ti Noelia :*

S**i llegan hasta acá cada vez no duden en dejar un review.**

**Recibo preguntas con mucho gusto y también ideas, sugerencias, críticas, solo avisenme... Incluso si quieren involucrar a alguna parejita ;)**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Saludos! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **

**Muchas gracias por los follows, favs, alerts y en especial los reviews, me hacen muy feliz :') **

**Thenordic5forever96,** lo haré mas seguido si, muchas muchas muchas gracias por estar aquí!

**Kusajishi-chiru, **me hiciste acordar de mi misma hahaha "me vigilan" nos vemos!

**Rea-Kafka aka Pewdie, **me gusto mucho tu comentario y la sugerencia, en realidad quería una opinión así, no tenía idea de si iba rápido o no, mil gracias por tu alentoso comentario!

**Touchbad, **muchisisisisimas gracias por estar pendiente, estuve muy tentada a dejarlo como one shot pero aquí estoy. No lo abandonaré talvez me demore un poquitin porque entraré a la universidad pronto pero lo seguiré. Me da un no se que, muy bueno, que te flipe ;)

**Bivi, **muchas gracias por dejarme tus deseos de leer el fanfic, me hace muy feliz leer a personas que quieren que lo continúe.

**Kokoa Kirkland, **me gusta el comentario :)

**Noeliaoli, **que te puedo decir... lo que hago por verte entusiasmada, solo no dejes que me derrumbe.

**Capítulo tres **

—¿Berwald?—habló a la maquinita —Me alegro de que aún tuvieras este número... Lamento no haberte llamado desde hace tiempo, la universidad me ha tenido con varios proyectos... Ah sigues siendo tan listo como antes... Preferiría encontrarnos para que me devuelvas ese pequeño favor, encontrémonos en una hora ¿te parece? Podemos ir al café bar cerca de tu casa... Nos vemos.

Mathias reflejaba confusión y aunque no lo haya querido admitir también un poco de celos al ver como Lukas hablaba tan a gusto con alguien más. Un hombre, otro. Y para él que tenía claro que le atraía de cierta forma le empezaba a frustrar.

—Un amigo me ayudará a conseguirte un trabajo—explicó Lukas sentándose a lado de Mathias.

—Porqué no hago de camarero en un bar ¿y ya?— Mathias movió los hombros hacia arriba en señal de desinterés.

—Uhmm, mucha tentación —dijo Lukas algo divertido.

Sus ojos le demostraron en ese momento de que ambos sentían la misma atracción, confusa, pero atracción al fin y al cabo.

Desde hace tiempo Lukas ya no seguía órdenes de su madre, de hecho nunca había sido apegado a nadie excepto a Emil, su pequeño hermano de quince años, muy parecido a él físicamente, pero con una mentalidad algo distinta, la primera diferencia era su vocación. A Lukas nunca le interesó ser médico y su madre se lamentaba siempre por eso. Y pensando en su madre, le daría un ataque si se enterara que su hijo atendía a un chico en su departamento, un chico del que incluso se sentía atraído. Eso sería todavía peor. Su madre se horrorizaría al instante, su hijo mayor, gay. El hijo del que ya tenía una gran decepción, gay.

Lukas se maravilló con la idea, si, de alguna forma le encantaba nunca seguir las órdenes de nadie.

_«Si tienen sueños que los cumplan ellos mismos, no necesito cumplir el de nadie, y también hago de mis gustos lo que quiera, es mi jodida vida, y son mis jodidas decisiones» _

Lukas deseó nunca ser como su madre, le disgustaba pensar que podría volverse así solo por llevar sus genes.

Mathias acabó su comida bebiendo su jugo con un cómico sorbido sacando a Lukas de sus pensamientos hacia la realidad.

—Así que hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que me cuidarías—pronunció el danés.

—Efectivamente—habló Lukas —, confías en mi ¿no? Sino ya hubieras escapado.

—Deseo mucho cambiar, mira, Lukas Bondevik, soy, es decir fui muy malo antes— declaró —, me aproveché de mucha gente y también la maltraté, soy muy orgulloso, soy un bueno para nada y mi ira es desatada por el mal pasado que tuve... Todo es culpa de mi padre.

Lukas lo observó un rato. Definitivamente le gustaba Mathias y no había una explicación de por qué luego de escuchar los problemas de una persona tan dañada y frágil le gustara todavía más. Porque si Lukas veía un problema simplemente se alejaba, pero Mathias no era el caso en absoluto.

—Entiendo ¿Tu padre tiene el poder necesario para buscarte y matarte?

—Es fiscal.

Vaya, y si estaba en problemas ilícitos tenía muchos socios peligrosos, sumándole que tenía poder en la propia policía.

—Eso será un problema.

—Dejé de usar mi nombre, si te preocupa.

—Entonces no te ha encontrado.

—No.

—Bien, no pienso que seas un bueno para nada, podemos hacer cualquier actividad si queremos, y en cuanto a tu ira y demás defectos podemos trabajar.

—¿Me ayudarás con la lujuria?—preguntó sonriendo pícaramente.

Lukas quiso evitar el sonrojo y la sorpresa que se expresó en su cara. No lo logró con la mirada intensa de Mathias por supuesto.

—No te forzaría a nada—aclaró Mathias al notar el cohibido silencio de Lukas.

—Te mantendrás en abstinencia y no pensaras en nada sucio—dijo al fin Lukas, recobrando su compostura y frialdad. Bueno, no del todo frialdad, no llegaba a ser tan frío con Mathias. Tal vez es lástima, pensó, tal vez es su innegable atracción, se dijo.

_«Puede ser que me enamore. No»_

—Claro que no ángel, pero no puedes controlar mis pensamientos—le dijo guiñando un ojo.

¡Oh! Podría ser muy fácil enamorarse de Mathias, pero también podría ser muy difícil salvarlo.

—Olvidaré que dijiste eso y continuaremos con lo del trabajo, quiero que conozcas a alguien, iremos a verlo.

—No quiero que lo olvides—habló sonriendo contento de avergonzar a Lukas con simples palabras, le gustaba su efecto sobre él—Pues si crees que es lo mejor para mi ¡Vamos!

—No en ropa interior—señaló Lukas —, tengo ropa para ti.

—No creo que la tuya me quede.

—Te traje otra.

—En ese caso...

Mathias aceptó con gusto la bolsa que le dio.

Se vistió con un jean azul, una camisa roja con corte en el cuello en forma de V y unos zapatos negros también.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

—Ya lo verás Mathias, o como sea que te llames.

Lukas lo llevó a un bonito café, Berwald, su amigo ya lo estuvo esperando.

—Muchas gracias por venir—saludó Lukas con un apretón de manos al hombre.

Mathias se intimidó al principio, Berwald era un hombre alto y atractivo, también era serio y no hablaba mucho según se dio cuenta en la conversación. Solo era unos centímetros más que el, pero aún así lo vio como a una amenaza, no decidió porque, pero eso le pareció.

—Éste es Mathias, Berwald.

El nombrado asintió.

—Ya que eres químico o algo así y he visto tu desastroso laboratorio se que necesitas un asistente—empezó Lukas.

—Profesor de química.

—Si si— habló Lukas —Más que dinero mi amigo necesita una actividad que hacer, hará lo que pidas.

—¿Tiene conocimientos en química?

—No—respondió el mismo Mathias.

—¿Algo de Biología?

—Tampoco.

—Entonces limpiaras mi laboratorio—soltó Berwald.

Mathias no supo si agradecer o protestar, de todos modos le estaba dando una oportunidad.

.

.

.

**Nota: **

**El mejor regalo de una escritora amateur son los reviews así que ya saben que hacer :) **

**Nos vemos en próximo capítulo, y si se lo preguntan, por supuesto que habrá Berwald x Tino, me parecen tannnnnn que los he añadido a la historia! Por supuesto no dejaré de lado a los principales ;) **

**XO **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:**

**Siento que me tomara un poco más de una semana en actualizar, es que tuve que dar un importante examen para la universidad y pues estresada no podía escribir nada, lo siento!**

**Muchas gracias por comentar en serio! *-***

**Thenordic5forever96**, jajaja sobre lo de la lujuria :$ pues es un tema muy interesante, al igual el asunto de si caerán juntos! Gracias por estar siempre :*

**TouchBad**, muy bien! Aay gracias! Aquí va algo SuFin para ti :D

**Kokoa Kirkland**, siiiiii el danés es muy genial para mi también!

**Alicee Kirkland Bonnefoy**, que bueno que sigues el fanfic y que te hayas animado a comentar al fin, me gusta mucho el SuFin también!

**Patchlover3**, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que aunque no estés

acostumbrada/o a esto lo hayas leído, y que te haya gustado ;)

Capítulo cuatro

Tino Vainamoinen era un chico distraído, uno que necesitaba desesperadamente clases de química. Así que su madre le había encargado al respetado profesor de química Berwald Oxenstierna enseñarle algo a su hijo. No es que fuera bruto, simplemente no captaba la materia. Tino había estado asistiendo a clases de química durante una mes ya con Berwald. Le estaba gustando mucho asistir de hecho, el profesor Berwald le hacía muy fáciles las cosas y además era una persona con la que se sentía a gusto, la mayoría de veces se sentía asustado pero aún así le gustaba su profesor. ¿Pero en qué pensaba? El profesor no le gustaba en la manera en la que estaba empezando a imaginar, no, se dijo, más bien se convenció.

—Pasaré por ti en dos horas cariño— habló su cariñosa madre. Tino asintió en señal de acuerdo.—Si no llego pronto, espérame, o me llamas, no mejor yo te llamo si estoy llegando tarde — recomendó ella —, cuídate pequeño— se despidió dándole un sonoro beso en la frente.

La madre de Tino era sobreprotectora, mucho, al punto de tratar a su hijo de diecisiete años como si fuera un niño de cinco. Tino bajó del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de su profesor, ésta se encontraba abierta, dudó un minuto en pasar o no, le asustaría si el profesor le diera un regaño.

No, Berwald nunca se impacientaba con él, había tenido otros profesores y muchos ya le habrían gritado por responder erróneamente tres preguntas seguidas. Finalmente se decidió a entrar.

Escuchó por primera vez la voz alterada de su profesor cuando se encontró en la puerta del laboratorio.

—¡Pero que imprudente!— clamo Berwald —¡Te dije que no te metieras con esta mesa¡¿Quién no sabe que mezclando alcohol con fuego puedes incendiar cosas?!

—Solo tropecé y además ya apagué el estúpido fuego— murmuró una desconocida voz.

Berwald se encontraba acompañado pensó Tino, talvez debería volver en otro momento.

—Pero no evitaste que se calcinaran mis documentos— reprochó una vez más el profesor.

—No veo el futuro, te dije que fue un accidente, deja de culparme.

—Tendré que hacer todo de nuevo.

Tino se apoyó en la puerta, ésta estaba media abierta así que no hizo nada más que casi caer cuando se movió por su peso. Sintió dos miradas sobre él.

—Buenos días profesor— mumuró cuando se sintió atrapado.

La mirada de Berwald se relajó al instante.

—Tino, hola— le contestó —Éste es Mathias, se encarga de limpiar mi laboratorio —

explicó.

Mathias saludó con su mano y soltó un audible "hola".

—Tus clases — preguntó o afirmó, Tino no lo reconoció, en cambio asintió con la

cabeza.

—Arregla esto— volvió a hablar Berwald dirigiéndose a Mathias —Ven conmigo Tino—

señaló.

El nombrado asintió nuevamente y siguió a su profesor por los pasillos de su casa.

—Iremos a mi estudio, el laboratorio quedó hecho un desastre y no te quiero ahí.

La última frase le estremeció. ¿Berwald no lo quería ahí? El joven palideció un poco. Y

sobretodo con el último acercamiento que el mismo había empezado. Había sido una

simple plática sobre la vida personal del profesor.

_Berwald le explicaba el origen de la glucosa:_

_"Los carbohidratos están formados por carbono unidos a grupos de alcohol, y son _

_nuestra fuente de energía... ¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó cuando vio a su alumno perdido _

_observándolo fijamente. _

_Tino negó suavemente con la cabeza._

_"Se dividen en monosacáridos, disacáridos, polisacáridos, en el primer grupo se _

_encuentran, por el número de átomos, las triosas..."_

_Berwald se encontró nuevamente con una mirada inquietante proveniente de Tino._

_"¿Está casado, profesor?"_

_De repente deseó regresar la pregunta a su garganta, hasta ese momento nunca se _

_habían dirigido a una conversación personal. Nadie regresa en el tiempo ni lo detiene _

_así que tuvo que enfrentar su atrevimiento._

_"No" respondió fácilmente Berwald, no detalló que prefería pareja de su mismo sexo _

_ya que espantaría a su alumno._

_"Perfecto... Qué bueno, bien, quiero decir..." habló Tino con nervios, ya no podía unir _

_frases coherentes " Es algo bueno para mi, o para usted... No digo que estar solo es _

_perfecto sino que... No sé... Yo me entiendo"._

_Tino tragó profundo, no sabía si le había dejado un mensaje equivocado o muy _

_necesitado. Berwald por su parte se encontraba internamente sorprendido con la _

_audacia de su alumno. Lo que captó le gustó, mucho._

_"Está bien, no te preocupes, estoy buscando a una persona que me complete, alguien" _

_como tú, pensó "a quien ame el resto de mis días"._

_Tino sonrió, su profesor dando atisbos de amor, eso le pareció demasiado romántico._

—_Yo solo busco a alguien que me diga que siempre estará conmigo— pronunció Tino._

—_El amor hace eso, solo hace falta el indicado—comentó el más alto._

_¿Indicado? ¿El profesor tenía preferencias homosexuales? ¿El joven tenía sentimientos de _

_duda y confusión porqué le importaba? ¿Y porqué sentía confusión? ¿El profesor se habrá _

_equivocado al hablar, o simplemente no lo quiso negar? _

—_Estoy de acuerdo— dijo Tino finalizando el tema, después de un silencioso minuto, _

_continuaron la clase._

Quizás Tino lo había arruinado todo al indagar un poco sobre su profesor, o quizás no.

—No quise que sonara con desagrado— comentó Berwald al notar a su alumno algo decaído —El laboratorio está desordenado y por supuesto que te quiero aquí... Siempre—

Berwald tosió nervioso —quiero decir, eres un buen alumno no quiero alejarme...

El semblante de Tino cambió. No estaba seguro pero ese profesor le hacía sentir cosas extrañas, cosas extrañas y buenas. Un nuevo cosquilleo lo invadió, se suponía que esto estaba mal, sin embargo estando con su profesor se sentía lo mejor del mundo.

—Está bien, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo — habló sonriendo ligeramente.

Berwald estaba igual de afectado. Se metería en grandisimos problemas si empezaba a acosar a su alumno, eso significaría prisión directa.

A continuación hizo algo de lo que no estaba seguro de si podría arrepentirse. Valdría la pena tocar la piel de Tino, mucho, entonces así lo hizo. Alzó su mano hasta el rostro de su alumno y tocó su mejilla. Sí, es todo lo que se imaginan, Berwald estaba loco por Tino y viceversa.

—¿Qué ha...

Berwald interrumpió el murmullo de Tino con movimiento brusco de su cabeza hacia la puerta, su nuevo "asistente" Mathias —imprudente— Kholer estaba en la puerta observando su tierna escena. Retiró velozmente el contacto de Tino y lo encaró como si nada.

—¿Necesitas algo? — inquirió en su careta más seria.

Mathias sintió chispas en la habitación que hacía de estudio. ¿Acaso había algo romántico ahí? No pudo evitar sonreír con una pequeña mueca de burla. Así que esa es la debilidad del imponente y serio Berwald.

.

.

.

**Nota:**

**Lamento que sea corto pero quería subirles algo ya :D**

**Nos vemos, besos a uds!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:**

Disculpen por la espera, estoy muy apenada porque no sabia que el capitulo anterior se subió... Raro, así que ya lo arreglé ;) muchas gracias por los comentarios!

**Touchbad,** uhmm entrometido Mathias? Jaja... muchas gracias por estar pendiente! :D

**Kokoa Kirkland,** oh gracias! No olvidaré que este fanfic es Norway x Denmark, aquí va ;)

**Thenordic5forever96** - **badnordic5** gracias por comentar siempre :')

**GleekLeanatic,** así que tu nombre me dice muchas cosas de ti, amo Glee y a Lea Michele, gracias por leer y comentar!

**Karla,** Muchas gracias! Lo seguiré, Tino y Berwald se esperan algunitos problemas :B

**En compensación a ese capítulos cortos aquí les dejo este, ehh éste capítulo es no apto para cardiacos, repito, no apto xD**

Capítulo cinco

_Los recuerdos a veces le llegaban como sueños, ésta era una de esas veces._

_Eran una familia perfecta, su mamá era la más hermosa mujer que había conocido. Su padre era su héroe, lo admiraba, admiraba a ese hombre que iba al trabajo y atrapaba a todos los chicos malos. Desde que recordaba su padre ocupaba el nombramiento de fiscal, su deber con la ley consistía en demostrar las pruebas con las que encarcelaria a los delincuentes y mantener al pueblo informado. Entonces era una figura pública, y como toda persona dedicada a su pueblo mantenía a la familia como un ejemplo armonioso._

_"¿Porqué debemos tomarnos una foto cada navidad?" inquirió un Mathias de ocho años. _

_"Enviamos a todas las personas importantes nuestros deseos de feliz navidad junto a la foto" explicó su madre acomodándole los botones de la pequeña camisa a cuadros de Mathias._

_"¿Las personas del trabajo de papá?"_

_"A ellos y a sus superiores que están tan encantados con nosotros y su trabajo" pronunció su madre sonriendo abiertamente, sus ojos azules brillaron, los ojos de Mathias eran una preciosa réplica de los de su madre._

_"Vamos ya con esa foto" habló firmemente su padre sacándoles de su conversación._

_El fotógrafo que habían contratado para que captara la perfecta familia acomodó la cámara en su trípode._

_"¿Qué tal lucimos Cisar?" preguntó amorosamente la peli naranja._

_"Están maravillosos" expresó él un poco impaciente. Le hizo señas al fotógrafo quien les indicó un par de poses para empezar._

_"El pequeño en medio" dijo el fiscal, le dedicó una humilde sonrisa al fotógrafo "Quiero que se note cuánto nos amamos"._

_Click... Click... Una vez más cambiaron de posición._

_La verdad era que Mathias no sentía un perfecto vínculo con su padre, su trabajo le ocupaba demasiado tiempo, eso debía ser ¿no? Pensaba que era normal, su padre algunas veces era inalcanzable, con su madre en cambio, las cosas eran totalmente opuestas, ella era la mamá más cariñosa y comprensiva de todas, la amaba con toda su alma y le dedicaba todo a su único hijo. Su niñez fue algo de lo que no se podía ni debía quejar. Todos esperaban mucho de su padre, así que también esperaban mucho de su madre y de él, debían ser el ejemplo de orden. _

_Lo que experimentó como infante fue un sentimiento de desplazamiento por parte de su padre, eso le resultó duro, sobre todo si el mundo óbtenía tiempo de su padre pero el no podía tener nada. Hasta que se hizo un adolescente y todo cambió. A su madre la asaltaron y perdió la vida tratando de protegerse, o esa era la versión oficial. Luego su padre le desgració la vida._

Mathias abrió los ojos rápidamente, se arrepintió al instante en que su cabeza dio vueltas por la molesta claridad a las que sus azules cuencas no estaban acostumbradas desde ayer. Removió sus piernas por la cama y noto el helado espacio que había dejado su ángel Lukas. Escuchó la ducha y supo inmediatamente que él se encontraba allí como toda mañana.

Durante dos semanas que estaba junto Lukas, éste se había convertido en su "café matutino", lo necesitaba para despertar y empezar a confiar en el mundo. Respiró profundo y se levantó para estirar sus músculos.

Mientras tanto con maravillosa agua caliente que le caía sobre el cuerpo, Lukas pensaba en Mathias.

«¿Cuánto tiempo querrá quedarse? ¿Habrá algún cambio? ¿Se irá pronto? ¿Porqué no me está gustando la idea de que se marche?»

Había cogido la costumbre de bañarse de espalda a la puerta de vidrio del pequeño cubículo que era la ducha, los motivos eran simples, Mathias entraba sin tocar siempre.

Al voltearse hacia la puerta, listo para salir, vio a Mathias distorsionado por el borroso vidrio. ¡Dios! Un día de estos le mataría de un gran susto.

—Espero que tengas debilidad por los hombres en toalla— habló un Mathias burlón entrando, efectivamente solo tenía una toalla en la cadera.

—¡¿Porqué entras así?!— expresó Lukas alterado y cubriéndose su hombría.

Mathias no le dejó salir de la ducha, en cambio lo acorraló hacia la pared mojada con su cuerpo caliente. Agarró las manos de Lukas y las aprisionó sobre su cabeza, entonces lo besó. Lukas no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, o de alejarse, talvez no quería hacerlo de todos modos.

Cuando tuvieron que coger aliento se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos y no tuvieron la necesidad de hablar, ambos estaban presos de la pasión. Mathias liberó las manos del joven y se afianzó a su nuca para darle otro feroz beso. Lukas ocupó sus manos en la cintura del rubio y disfrutaba de la suavidad de su piel. Sus cuerpos se unieron más hasta que sus pectorales tuvieron un contacto más íntimo. Mathias se atrevió a agarrar un glúteo desnudo de Lukas para acercarlo más a su cadera cubierta por la toalla. Allí fue cuando Lukas reaccionó.

—No no no— murmuró extasiado.

—Si si vamos— alentó Mathias en el cuello del muchacho.

—No puedo, debo ir a la universidad— susurró.

—Siempre hay tiempo para todo, lo disfrutarás, en serio— aseguró Mathias dándole succiones en el cuello.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad y física Lukas lo retiró de su cuerpo.

—Necesitas la ducha fría ahora mismo— dijo corriendo del baño. Ésta había sido una más de sus huidas y rechazos.

Mathias quedó frustrado, decepcionado y furioso. Se dio la bendita ducha sin humor para liberarse el mismo y cuando salió se encontró con una notita amarilla en la cama.

_"Desayunaré en la universidad, regresaré en la noche, ve dónde Berwald, nos vemos"._

Mathias bufó fastidiado, le irritaba demasiado que Lukas no haya consentido sus caricias.

Y que encima lo creyera un niño recordándole que tenía que ayudarle a Berwald. Talvez solo debía despejarse un poco, y no tenía ganas de toparse con el fastidioso Berwald, el tiempo que había pasado ahí solo le había reconfortado molestarle y las bromas que involucraban a su alumno Tino no eran nada bien recibidas. Qué pesado era, muy para su ó la mañana sin hacer nada y bobeando en el departamento de Lukas pero entonces el rencor lo arrasó nuevamente y decidió ir a cualquier lugar lejos de ahí.

Lukas era serio cuando se trataba de su relación, es decir, la que pensaba Mathias que tenían. Nunca lo dejaba avanzar a besos calientes y peor caricias. ¿En qué pensaba Lukas?

¿Tenían algo de verdad?

Eran más de las ocho de la noche y no había encontrado calma, siempre le gustó la bebida, y aún estaba furioso así que luego de vagar por varias calles se introdujo en lo que parecía ser una discoteca.

_«¡A la mierda Lukas!» _clamó en su cabeza, _«¿Quién dijo que podía cambiar? ¡Esto es lo que soy!»_

Todo el descontrol vibró por su cuerpo. Un ligero sentimiento de rechazo lo invadió durante unos segundos pero la ira fue capaz de reprimirlo. Se acercó a la barra y con dinero que había cogido —sin permiso— de Lukas pagó mucha tequila.

Con los sentidos revoloteando caminó hasta el centro de la discoteca y se puso a bailar.

A diferencia de mucha gente encontraba paz en la música fuerte y vibrante, prefería la electrónica. Su cuerpo sintió adrenalina con las notas repetitivas del Dj, era extraño, pero estar con Lukas de pronto le pareció estúpido, sintió como si esas semanas había estado fingiendo jugar al niño bueno con un palo en el culo. Su naturaleza le reclamaba liberación, y qué mejor pensó que el sexo para disfrutar. Entre meneos y meneos encontró a una pareja bailando seductoramente. Le dio envidia, mucha. Ver chispas entre otras dos personas le causó muchos celos, así que se dispuso a separarlos con lo que estaba a su alcance. Un peli blanco bailaba animadamente con una castaña de ojos verdes, cuando el chico se apartó de la muchacha y se dirigió a la barra la abordó.

—Hola linda— habló seductor.

—Estoy con alguien— habló una castaña de unos veinte años.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— ignoró la negativa.

—No estoy interesada.

—Pues yo sí— dijo guiñándole el ojo.

—En serio, estoy con alguien— habló la muchacha cortesmente. Ella tenía un no se qué que Mathias conocía, ella le daba el beneficio de la duda solo con mirarlo de forma coqueta.

—¿Es ese tu novio?

—No es nada serio— pronunció convencida.

—¿Entonces porqué no bailas conmigo?

—Elizabetha— suspiró al fin revelando su nombre— ¿Eres insistente no?— expresó rodando sus ojos.

—Te debo agradar al menos.

—Me gustas, eso pasa— le sonrió, y Mathias supo que ella le haría pasar una gran noche.

Al ritmo de _In the dark _por _Dj Tiesto _empezaron un baile lleno de flirteos. Mathias se había tomado el atrevimiento de descansar las manos sobre la cadera de la muchacha y de vez en cuando bajaba hacia sus glúteos para acariciarlos, la chica no se quejó así que Mathias continuó. Aunque con este tipo de música no tenía muchos movimientos que hacer aprovechó acariciar a Elizabetha.

—Alguien una vez me dijo que no era malo lo que hiciera sino lo que dejara ir— habló el rubio cerca del oído de la muchacha. El peli blanco que hace un rato la acompañaba había pasado totalmente a segundo plano y los miraba con rencor desde un rincón.

—No es importante que hables... Solo vamos a un maldito hotel y terminemos con esto— dijo Elizabetha con evidente tensión sexual.

Y así lo hicieron.

El alcohol de pronto nubló sus sentidos totalmente, el hotel al que habían llegado le pareció desconocido y lo que veía ahora era el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña sentada sobre su pelvis y moviéndose vigorosamente. Aun cuando los minutos se le pasaron rápido disfrutó al máximo de la compañía femenina y su cuerpo.

—Estás borracho — pronunció la chica con una juguetona sonrisa—, eres adorable así—

Elizabetha acarició el pecho masculino con sus finas manos mientras lo besaba. Cuando se separaron Mathias habló.

—No soy adorable — gimió ya que ella había bajado sus manos traviesamente — Te demostraré lo opuesto que puedo llegar a ser— de pronto la giró y el tenía todo el control ahora con la sencilla postura del misionero.

La castaña gimoteó por pura anticipación. Lo que más le gustaba a Mathias era el sexo duro y sin compromisos y por primera vez en semanas ni siquiera había recordado al frágil cuerpo de Lukas del que lo único que recibía eran negativas e inseguridades. Luego del episodio de alcohol Mathias tuvo que dejar el lujoso hotel al que la chica lo había arrastrado, no por que no haya querido ir de todas maneras, pero eran las seis y media de la mañana según el celular de su compañía y debía irse antes que ella, uno, evitaba cualquier ilusión que la chica se quisiera llevar, sea el caso o no, no sería agradable lidiar con la mujer a la que justo con resaca no recordaba ni de que color eran sus ojos. El punto dos era más cuestionable, a duras penas le alcanzaría el dinero para llegar hasta el departamento de Lukas, si es que volvía. Se vistió ignorando la punzada en su frente y el mareo que le movió como si hubiera un terremoto. Mathias dejó a la chica sin hacer ruido y en la recepción del a simple vista caro hotel dejó indicaciones de no despertar a su acompañante que pagaría la noche.

Lukas era algo peor que lidiar con la resaca, no estaba seguro de si sería prudente llegar ahora mismo a lo que estaba empezando a llamar hogar o si se sería un poco más prudente hacer pasar su estado y excusarse con alguna mentirilla piadosa.

¡Diablos! ¡Se sentía de diez años menos y no de veintiséis! ¡¿Por qué rendirle cuentas a Lukas la persona que quería cambiarlo y no amarlo tal y como era?! Mathias era una persona dañada y rota y sus últimos pedazos estaban marcados por su padre, había maltratado a gente por su padre, había torturado a más gente y aunque matarlas no era uno de sus deberes se sentía igual de mal como si lo hubiera hecho solo por saber que a manos de su padre todos los involucrados morían, incluso su madre. La conciencia es el mayor peso humano y el peso que Mathias cargaba era uno demasiado malicioso como para vivir con tranquilidad.

«Al carajo Lukas!»

.

.

.

Nota:

Espero estar cumpliendo expectativas y quería preguntarles algo, ya que Mathias es digamos bastante lujurioso, debería escribir un lemon con Lukas? No digo que estará en el próximo capítulo pero quería saber desde antes... Nos vemos!

Besos.


End file.
